


Pack Road-Trip

by hoechllins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, excessive flirting, hesitant!derek, sterek, unestablished to established relationship, you are both totally into each other just kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechllins/pseuds/hoechllins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes on a road trip. Or, a trip. In a car. On a road. Anyway, sexual tension ensues and Derek is so totally into Stiles and he knows it. As does the rest of the pack. (But Derek man, what the hell does Stiles have to do to get you to kiss him? Answer: a lot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for the incredibly short chapters, but I'm a terrible person so it's the only way they're going to get written. There may (probably) be smut in later chapters. Unless I suddenly realize I can't write smut (but I mean, I've read enough of it haven't I?).

"I call shotgun!" shouted Stiles, racing to the front of Derek's Camaro before looking up to see Derek glaring at him. To be honest, the glare was getting old.

 

"Oh, unless that's not okay with you Mr. Grumpy-brows," said Stiles, being careful to squeeze as much sarcasm as possible into the words.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get in." He gestured roughly with his head at the car and Stiles got in, enunciating each movement carefully. He didn't actually want his head ripped off, despite his deliberate working up of the Alpha, he just couldn't help it. Annoying was in his _blood_. The rest of the pack followed, squishing into the back of the Camaro.

 

It was a pack road trip. Well technically it was some kind of 'werewolf training' thing which Stiles didn't care about, being a human, which was starting to feel more special now that the majority of his friends were werewolves. Stiles preferred to think of it as a road trip though because it was the bit he was actually participating in. Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were squeezed into the back. Allison had opted not to come - thank god. The gooeyness between her and Scott got a bit sickening after a while. Lydia had made up some excuse about incredibly important shopping that needed to be done, urgently. Jackson had simply said that he would rather tear out his own heart. Stiles didn't see the problem with that, but as long as he wasn't there, he wasn't too bothered.

 

Derek started the car while the others looked at Stiles' seat of luxury in jealousy. Enjoying their pain, he stretched out, taking up as much room as possible and revelling in their pissed off faces until Erica reached over and flicked him hard in the face - claws out. "Ahh fuck!" yelped Stiles. Derek smirked at him, taking obvious pleasure in his suffering. "Shut up," Stiles scowled. 

 

After a while he started to notice Derek glancing at him, too frequently to be coincidence, which made him far more self-conscious than Derek glaring at him - which he was used to - because there was no blinding hatred in these looks. "What‽ Is there something on my face?" Derek's lips curved slightly up. "Yeah. Erica made you bleed. Here, let me-" And then Derek was leaning towards him, hand outstretched. "Uhh.. guys?" interjected Scott. "Derek, you're driving."

 

"I think Stiles' attractive charms might be a little.. distracting for Derek," Erica said snidely. Derek pulled away jerkily, his cheeks slightly tinged pink but not denying the statement.

 

Stiles sat quietly for the rest of the way, smiling involuntarily and not bothering to wipe the blood off his cheek. He thought of a certain werewolf with an obnoxiously hot body and cheeks that blushed and eyes that sparkled.


	2. Chapter Two

When they arrived at the designated spot, Stiles awoke with a jolt from his (completely innocent, seriously!) day-dreaming and reluctantly he moved away from Derek's enticing scent which he had somehow managed to move closer and closer to during the journey. Derek lead the way through a mess of trees to a hidden clearing, while Stiles and the rest of the less gorgeous beings followed. Almost instantly, to Stiles annoyance, the pack began to train. "Okay, yeah, don't mind me, it's not like I'm going to be _completely freaking bored or anything_!" he said, shouting the last bit since no one was paying him any attention. After a few seconds, Derek turned, an aggravatingly smug look on his face. "You're welcome to join us, if you want." Stiles rolled his eyes. Yeah. Sure. Because he totally wouldn't die in two minutes.

 

"You just want an excuse to get me shirtless," he retorted. He didn't miss the flush spreading across Derek's cheeks and ears. Stiles smiled to himself. If Derek wouldn't admit his undying love for Stiles, he would make him. It was time for serious action.

 

The first step he took was stretching out on the grass like a cat, being careful to not-so-subtly pull on his shirt so that it rode up, leaving a very prominent strip of his pale skin. Then he side-eyed Derek who seemed to be trying to look anywhere _but_ Stiles. Satisfied that Derek was sexually frustrated and that he himself was a secret sex god, he relaxed into the grass and lay there until an extremely fed up Scott pronounced that if he wasn't given food soon, he would die. To add emphasis he flopped - dramatically, but in no way gracefully - to the ground, face-first, until Isaac kicked him. The rest of the pack collapsed around Stiles who produced the basket of food he had prepared.

 

The food made things a lot easier. For Stiles, that is. For Derek it made things a lot harder - in all sense of the word.

 

First, he did obscene things to a banana, rolling his tongue around the tip before biting down with an over-elaborate moan of relish. He looked over at Derek mischievously, seeing with great delight that he was squirming on the ground and glaring furiously at him.

 

"Can't you give the guy a break? He looks like he's going to explode," murmured Boyd. Stiles just raised an eyebrow, giving him a devilish grin. Boyd sighed.

 

For a while he allowed Derek to eat, purely out of the kindness of his heart (and because he was hungry and it was difficult eating a sandwich sexually). But then there were cupcakes and well, the icing was just so _tempting_. He swirled it around his tongue, licking it off, being careful to expose as much of his mouth as possible. Derek's hands were clenched into fists over his crotch, which just made the bulge he was trying to hide more obvious.

 

Stiles grinned, not bothering to hide his triumph from the uncomfortable Derek, or the rest of the pack who were all looking at him in various states of incredulity - except for Erica who looked slightly proud. Mission accomplished. Next was Phase Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments/kudoses (kudos? is there even a plural?)/and things I've already gotten, I really appreciate it! Next chapter probably won't be up so quick, but I'm making the chapters small so they will be quickish.


	3. Chapter Three

As it turned out, Phase Two never happened because Derek, looking almost incandescent with rage, grabbed his arm roughly and jerked him to his feet, dragging him away from the pack. Stiles could _feel_ the pointed stares and knowing smirks coming from behind him. When they were out of sight, Derek dropped his arm.

 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Stiles?" demanded Derek. Stiles widened his eyes in mock-innocence. "Nothing! Do you mean to say, you were finding me a little…"

 

"Annoying? Aggravating? Exasperating?" Derek supplied.

 

"I was more thinking along the lines of 'irresistible'," said Stiles cheerfully. Derek rolled his eyes. "Can you just stop it. Please?"

 

Stiles pouted. "I'll stop if you make out with me."

 

Derek tightened his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, like he was mentally preparing himself or calming himself down. "Stiles. This - us - can't happen. You're sixteen. I'm like, twenty."

 

"You're, like, twenty," Stiles said sarcastically. 

 

"I'll be twenty in a few months. The point is, you're a minor and I'm… not." Stiles sighed. Their age was why they couldn't be together? Really? His life was full of werewolves and kanima's and whatever the fuck else was lurking just out of sight. The fact that Derek was a few years older than him was more important than the fact he was a werewolf‽ He voiced this out loud and Derek just looked at him for a while, just looking kind of tired. "You're the Sheriff's son. I can't date you. And being a werewolf is just another reason not to."

 

"But you want to." It was a statement, not a question, but he was still looking for an answer, trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt. After a few seconds, Derek nodded and Stiles couldn't help the grin that spread itself across his face. "This doesn't change anything," warned Derek. "Nothing can happen."

 

"Nothing can happen," repeated Stiles, but he wasn't listening to Derek or himself because he was stepping closer, closer, so much closer to him until he could feel Derek's uneven breathing warming his neck. "Stiles," growled Derek. Stiles leaned in and kissed him. Derek responded enthusiastically, opening up Stiles' mouth with his tongue and moaning into the kiss. Then Derek pulled back and Stiles whimpered at the loss of contact before Derek reattached his lips but to his neck, licking, sucking, biting, marking him. Stiles gasped and brought up a hand to entangle in Derek's hair, while the other found it's way to Derek's jeans, and he cupped him through the fabric.

 

Stiles' hand seemed to bring Derek back to reality. Derek pulled away from Stiles instantly, breathing heavily. "Stiles. It's not going to happen. Please don't try anything again."

 

Stiles watched Derek head back to the pack, feeling horny, frustrated and sort of empty. He waited for a while before returning. When he got there, the pack had begun training again. He rested until they left, his emotions a stupid confusing mix of disappointment and craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the responses! I hope you're enjoying the fic.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a few days to get this up, I had personal stuff and then I felt too sick to type but it is here and here it is! ENJOY!

Stiles tried not to watch Derek training, but his eyes followed him of their own accord. They traced over his sharp cheekbones, his thick eyebrows, his _lips_ , oh god, they were pink and swollen from kissing him. Stiles forced his eyes away, focussing instead on Derek's obnoxiously muscled biceps, his abs, his hips.

 

He didn't bother tearing his eyes away when Derek glanced over at him. He didn't notice anyone else noticing him staring at Derek. He didn't care.

 

On the way back, Boyd sat in the front and Stiles didn't push it.

 

After about five minutes of tense silence, Erica started pawing at his neck. "Oh my god, Stiles, did Derek do this? Don't answer that, of course he did. Wow, the guy really likes to mark his mate."

 

"I'm not his mate, or boyfriend, or anything. It's a bruise," snapped Stiles.

 

Erica let out an incredulous burst of laughter. "Yeah, in Soviet Russia it's a bruise. Admit it, you made out wi- I mean, sure, it could be a bruise," Erica said as Derek turned around, shooting her an icy glare. Scott, not getting the memo, leaned forward slightly. "Wait, so is it a bruise or a hickey because I - ouch, _Isaac_!" He cut off as Isaac elbowed him in the side.

 

After that, the pack just attempted to make small-talk to diffuse the tension, and to avoid getting murdered by Derek. Stiles just looked out the window and ignored them. Well, he was looking at a window if Derek counted as a window. Stiles decided they did, so guilt-free, he kept looking.

 

It wasn't long before they had to stop at a gas-station to fill up the car, because despite Stiles' opinion that the car stopping in the middle of the road would be pretty interesting, no one else seemed to agree with him. As soon as they stopped, Isaac dragged Scott away to get snacks, and Erica pulled Boyd away with a look in her eyes that made Stiles _really_ not want to know where they were going. Or why they were going. This left Stiles alone. With Derek. 

 

"I swear to god, if they've planned this I'm going to kill them," he muttered under his breath.

 

Derek let out a soft chuckle. Oh yeah, werewolf hearing. Stupid. "I'm sure you'd be able to kill four werewolves in a flash," he said, getting out of the car to fill it up.

 

"Yeah! I would!" replied Stiles, choosing to ignore the sarcasm. "Because I'm awesome and Scott's an idiot so I could totally kill him."

 

"You probably could," agreed Derek. "But you wouldn't." 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek really didn't get the 'i'm just joking stop taking me so freaking seriously' thing. It was kind of cute, how oblivious he was. Except Derek wasn't cute, not at all, he was terrifying and a psycho, and Stiles needed to get over him.

 

Derek sighed, looking down at his feet like they were suddenly TV screens showing Harry Potter or something equally interesting. "We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the bad ending. I'm awful at endings. Like the Doctor. But thanks for all the Response Things, I appreciate it a lot.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry it's been a while. But it's HERE NOW!

Normally those words, said by someone you had an intense attraction and fondness for, would lead to crushing fear. In this case, where Stiles had nothing to lose, it gave him hope. He grinned, nodded (several more times than necessary) and tripped over his feet in an beautifully graceful attempt to get out of the car. Derek smiled at him - and not the kind of smile where it looks like they want to rip off your head, either. It was a _nice_ smile.

 

He gestured his hand at Derek, hoping to seem casual, like his life didn't depend on what Derek said. "So. Talk."

 

Derek nodded, and sighed again - honestly what _was_ it with the sighing‽ "I think I'm completely in love with you," said Derek. He wasn't looking directly at Stiles, just kind of off at the distance, and he was looking calm except he was biting his lip. Nervously. _Derek_ was nervous. Why? Did he think Stiles was going to reject him or something because that was the absolute _last_ thing on Stiles' mind. Stiles couldn't even form a response, he just stood there, gaping at Derek.

 

After a few seconds of silence Derek visibly deflated, Stiles' lack of response sealing what he thought was the truth. "Look, I know you don't feel the same way. I mean, sure, you're attracted to me, but there's a difference between love or fondness and teenage lust. So yeah. I'm not what you need and you're not what I need so stop with the seducing because you're driving me mad."

 

Stiles still couldn't move, or speak. He was - well, he was flabbergasted. That pretty much summed it up. Not only did Derek just say he was in _love_ with him, he didn't think Stiles was even remotely fond of him? I mean, sure, Derek had the whole hotness thing (seriously, he was built like a… a machine of sex or something, which doesn't make sense but he really wasn't thinking coherently right now) but he was so much _more_ than that. He always tried to impress people in a cute little show-off way, and he was always so pleased when they were impressed (though he'd never admit it), and he always protected people and maybe he had the whole serial killer look thing going on, but that was just a mask (or maybe his eyebrows) because he was a _good person_. And kind of an incredible one, as well.

 

Derek turned away from him, and sat back in the car, his posture stiff and his mouth a thin line. Stiles' eyes widened, finally realising what his not talking would seem like to Derek. "No I mean-!" Stiles rushed forward to pull Derek back out before yelping and jerking back as something hit him painfully in the head.

 

"Stiles!" said Derek, (and Stiles almost swooned beneath the pain because Derek sounded _worried)_ , hastily getting out of the car. "How the hell did you manage to hit your own head on the car?"

 

Stiles gallantly waved off his suffering. "I was about to say, I do and I am." Derek's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You do and am what?" 

 

He grinned, stepping closer to Derek. "I do and am in love with you, dumbass." Finally Derek was the one staring at him in a state of shock, and Stiles took the opportunity to kiss him.

 

Then Derek was smiling against his lips and finally, _finally_ , he had done something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it isn't finished yet but it will be soon. Perhaps one or two more chapters. Please comment/kudos/all that shit and thanks guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

Of course, it couldn't last, because just at that very moment Erica, Boyd, Scott and Isaac all came back to the car with stupidly smug expressions on their faces. "Have you been _spying_ on us?" asked Stiles. Isaac raised an eyebrow, grinning, but no one answered, instead choosing to sit back in the car. Boyd made a move to return to his Seat of Honour, however Derek stopped him with an overly dramatic point. "Don't even think about it. You can sit in the back. Go." Stiles smiled sweetly at Boyd (who glared back) and sat in the passenger seat.

 

"So," started Erica the very second Derek pulled out of the gas station. "You two finally admitted your intense passionate love for each other, did you?" 

 

"No, you just watched us make out of extreme hate," replied Derek. Stiles turned to him, mouth opening in indignation. "What the fuck, you said you were in love with me - oh. You were being sarcastic. Okay then." Derek chuckled. "You know, for someone who uses sarcasm so much, you can't hear it very well."

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm the master of hearing things. Except for hearing actual things because, well, no werewolf powers. But no, it's your own fault for being all dark and serious and broody." 

 

"You _like_ my dark serious brood," said Derek, pretending to be offended. 

 

"Seriously Derek can you look at the freaking road?" interjected Scott. Derek looked at the freaking road.

 

It had started to get dark and Scott called his mother to tell her that he and Stiles (who had planned to stay the night with him) might be a bit late. "Tell her I'm staying the night at Derek's!" said Stiles gleefully. Derek looked over at him with a 'not-going-to-happen' look on his face. "Tell Stiles that he is definitely not staying the night." Stiles leaned over, squishing his face against Derek's shoulder. "Aw, come on Derek! Don't be such a buzzkill," he groaned.

 

"Mmm, don't be such a buzzkill Derek. Hey, you should let me watch," added Erica, very helpfully as usual. Derek looked around and glared at Scott. "Stiles," he said. "Is going with you. Okay?"

 

"I don't really want to agree with you, but I agree with you. So sure," said Scott.

 

Stiles sighed dramatically, to emphasise his pain and suffering. "You guys suck."

 

Derek smiled softly, looking directly out at the road, and if Stiles didn't know any better he'd say Derek was smiling fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh okay sorry about sucking with updating. Also there won't be much more but yes. Thank you for subscribing/kudosing/etc. and please comment/whatever yes thank you!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy (✿◠‿◠)

After Derek had dropped off Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, he drove to Scott's and parked neatly outside the house. Behind Stiles' dad's car. "What is my dad doing at your house?" Stiles asked. Scott had already gotten out of the car, and was leaning down to look through Stiles' window impatiently. "Dude, I don't know, maybe because he and my mum are friends? Now can you hurry up, it's cold." 

 

Stiles looked between Derek and Scott, weighing up his options. Obnoxiously hot werewolf boyfriend … Scott … obnoxiousl- okay the decision was made. "Uh, just go in without me. I'll only be a minute." Scott rolled his eyes, before hurrying inside.

 

"Stiles, why did you-" 

 

"Shut up and get back here," interrupted Stiles, as he clumsily moved to the backseat. Derek seemed to be having a mental battle, but obviously the good side won because in a couple of seconds Derek was on top of him, pushing him against the car door uncomfortably. Stiles pushed back and for once Derek let him, falling back while Stiles sat on top of him, straddling him. He grabbed the back of Derek's neck and pulled his head up, capturing Derek's mouth with his own, his tongue demanding entry. 

 

Then he pulled back, the whimper that Derek gave at the loss of contact turning him on even more. He all but ripped off Derek's shirt, Derek eagerly helping him out of his own, then attacked Derek's neck. He dragged his teeth over Derek's collarbone, then chest, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Derek pulled him back up, reattaching their lips. Stiles moved his hand to palm at Derek's increasingly obvious bulge, eliciting a moan from Derek against his lips. He moved his hand faster, and Derek shuddered, pulling back slightly. "Stiles," he warned. Stiles reluctantly moved his hand, choosing instead to grind against Derek. "Oh god, Derek, please." Derek thrust his hips up against Stiles', letting out a groan.

 

And then there was a sharp knock. On the car window. Stiles jumped, quickly moving away from Derek, and looked out the window to see his dad. Shit.

 

He opened the door gingerly. "Uh… hey, dad!"  The Sheriff looked at him disbelievingly and didn't answer. Stiles realised that neither him or Derek were wearing shirts. And although it was dim, it would be kind of hard not to see what had been happening. And then there were the noises.

 

"Um. So, have you and Derek been introduced?"

 

His dad looked down at him incredulously. "Yeah, I did meet him once actually. On trial for murder." Oh. Stiles had forgotten that, conveniently. "He was proven innocent though, right dad?" he said brightly.

 

"Anyway, this is Derek Hale. He's my boyfriend," Stiles continued. His dad sighed. "You two, get inside." 

 

Stiles turned around to look at Derek who was folding his arms awkwardly in an attempt to hide his half-nakedness. " _Sorry_ ," he mouthed. Derek pulled his shirt on, smiling slightly, and after Stiles did the same they followed the Sheriff inside for a few billion hours of interrogation. 

 

"It's kind of late now," said Stiles, after the questioning was over. "Maybe Derek should stay the night…?" 

 

"PLEASE, NO!" shouted Scott from upstairs. "No," his dad echoed. "Derek is going home. Now. And so am I." Stiles sighed. "Traitor," he muttered under his breath, knowing that Scott could hear. Derek and his father left, and he joined Scott upstairs. 

 

"So, guess what?" he said as soon as he entered Scott's room. 

 

"You have a boyfriend and you made out in the backseat of a car that I am never sitting in again?" guessed Scott. 

 

"Yeah." He grinned. Scott threw him a pillow. "Shut up and go to sleep." Stiles shut up and went to sleep, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. Please comment/kudos/that stuff if you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
